Camp Las Noches
by TheEndToItAll
Summary: *NOTE/SPOILER* The title has nothing, and I quote, NOTHING to do with the story. Six Bleach fangirls get the surprise of their life on their roof-Gin and Grimmjow! This was something I wrote out of boredom, but it turned out pretty good.
1. Episode 1

"Agh! I can't connect to Neon Alley!" Yelled an aggrivated Kenydi, death-gripping the Wii remote in her hand.

"Did you try the PS3? The Wii network might be down." Sakura asked, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Now shut up. I've got a headache." Kaitlyn and Marie bustled around the kitchen, pulling cookie trays out of the oven and putting different ones back in. Hinamori stood at the end of the counter in Kaitlyn's lush kitchen, icing cookies, when Julia jumped out of the doorway, causing the icing to smudge all over the latest Kon shaped cookie.

"Why, you! You just made me mess up! Now you're gonna get it!" Hinamori screamed at the girl.

"B-but...I didn't do anything!" Julia pleaded.

"You naive little idiot! You whacked my hand and the icing went everywhere!"

"I-I'm sorry, okay!? Don't hurt me!"

"SHUT UP!" Sakura exploded, punching them both on the top of the head.

"Why do we hang out with these freaks?" Marie asked.

"Don't ask me." Kaitlyn replied, just as her iPhone 4S rang. Her ringtone was Fast Forward by Monkey Majik. (Yes, I know that's not a Bleach song but I really like it, so...)

"Hello?"

"_Hold on, Grimmjow what the hell 'er ya doin'?"_

Grimmjow? "Wait who are you?"

_"Well aren' ya stupid. Don't ya recognize my voice? Or did ya forget? I woulda thought yer too much of a fan to forget."_

"No...you can't be. Anime characters aren't real...YOU'RE NOT REAL!" Kaitlyn yelled, tossing the phone across the living room where it landed safely on her dog's bed, scaring the living daylights out of the dog.

"What's your problem?" Sakura asked.

"Either some freak with a really weird Kyoto accent just called, or I got a call from Gin Ichimaru."

"Probably just some freak who knows who you are and what you like. Guys are always hitting on you. Remember that time we went to the skate park? You got hit on so bad it made Marky mad." Replied Sakura. Sakura was the most level-headed of the bunch. Most of the time. "Anyway, let's just have our karaoke now. My motrin is finally starting to kick in."

"Yeah! Kaitlyn's gonna sing first!" Julia exclaimed. Even though she _was_ the youngest of the bunch, that didn't mean she was five years old. She was _fifteen._

"No way. I can't sing. I'm terrible." Kaitlyn said, shying away.

"C'mon, you're not terrible. We'll play Harukaze, how's that?" Kenydi pleaded.

"A-Alright..." Kenydi hit play on the karaoke machine.

_Tooku he itte shimau mae ni  
Tsutaenai koto  
Omoi na gara_

_Kyou mo sugite yuku jikan  
Warai atte  
Sukoshi mune itamete_

_Harukaze ga fuku yoru  
"Hanaretakunai na" tte  
Sonna koto wo omotte  
Nanka yokei ienakunatte_

"_Ashita ne" tte sayonara shite  
Hitori aruku nabiki no shita de ii  
Kitto omou yume no ato_

_Maiochiru hanabira  
Hira hira  
Kokoro no sukima  
Surinuketeku sunao ni nannakya_

_Donna itami ga mataBoku no kokoro  
Osottemo tozasareta DOOA no_

_Mukougawa wo mi ni iku kara_

_Marude seihantai no futari  
Demo nande darou issho ni iru to itsunomanika  
Niteru tokoro mo fueta ne  
Nante honto wa sukoshi maneshiatteta_

_Kimi ga naiteta yoru boku wa namida wo fuita  
Kantan ni unazukiatte  
Nigeru mirai ni ki ga tsuite_

_Kawaranai kimi wo mitsumete  
Omoide wa oiteyukou to kimeta  
Gomen mou saki ni iku yo_

_Maiochiru hanabira  
Yura yura  
Yureru kokoro tsunaidete wasurenai you ni_

_Harukaze ni yume to negai wo nose  
Arukidasu nee, kao wo agete  
Mata tonari de waraeru you ni_

_Daremo tsuyoku nante nainda yo  
Hitori ja fuan da yo  
Boku datte sou_

_Maiochiru hanabira  
Hira hira  
Kokoro no sukima  
Surinuketeku sunao ni nannakya_

_Donna itami ga mata boku no kokoro osottemo  
Wasurenai you ni  
Harukaze ni yume to negai wo nose  
Arukidasu shinjita mirai ga_

_Koko kara mata  
Hajimaru you ni_

"Wow, you're awesome!" Sakura praised. Kaitlyn blushed. Kenydi flipped back to the news just as the signal went dead.

"Something must be wrong with the sattelite dish. I'll go on the roof and check it out." Kaitlyn said calmly, trying to catch her breath after the singing.

"Julia wants to come, too!" Julia exclaimed, bouncing after Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn and Julia finally made it to the roof, when they saw something that almost made them fall back down.

"Y-You're...it's not possible..." Kaitlyn waved her finger at the silver haired man standing on her roof.

"Grimmjow, I told ya not ta mess with wha' ya don' know."

"GRIMMKITTY!" Julia yelled with pure excitement and pounced on Grimmjow's back.

"H-Hey! What the hell?!" Grimmjow tried to shake off the over-excited Julia.

"Well, since ya can see us so well, wer' gonna have ta take ya to Lord Aizen."

"W-Why?"

"Well, we can't have people who can see us runnin' 'round here loose an' tellin' everyone 'bout us, can we?"

"Fine. Just let us pack." Kaitlyn dragged Julia off Grimmjow's back and down the fire escape. Back in the living room, Kaitlyn announced their trip. "Alright, everyone! We're going to Hueco Mundo!"

"You're joking." Sakura said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"No, she's not." Grimmjow said, poking his head in the window.

"Back to the roof!" Kaitlyn commanded. "Now go pack!" She saluted to the stairs.

**What's in everyone's bags**

Kaitlyn (a bright blue, medium-size train case): Lots of clothes, her bright blue laptop, all the English dubbed Bleach anime on dvd, a DeiDei plush, her 3DS, her Chappy slippers, her Yuki the duck footie pajamas, her chibi Ichigo blankie, her extra iPhone cases, and her Angry Birds giant pig pillow.

Julia (a pink and white bunny shaped suitcase): Clothes, her Kyo cat pillow, her iPod with it's Kon case, her Rock Lee plush, her Grimmkitty plush, a winnie the pooh blankie, her Chappy footie pajamas, and her bunny ears.

Hinamori (a train case with a picture of a peacock on it): Clothes, her 3DS, a quarter of her manga collection, her iPhone, Bleach skull candy ear buds, a bag of catnip (just because she can), her Arrancar pajamas, her Momiji bunny plush, her Gaara slippers, and her Kon blanket

Sakura (a pink train case with a wood block print of a cherry blossom tree): Clothes, her Kingdom Hearts video game collection, her PS3, her PSP, her Collecter's edition Bleach volume 1 hardcover, random books, and her eBook

Marie (a small light blue suitcase with white feathers): Clothers, her favourite books, some manga, her Bleach character books, her Vampire Knight fanbook, the medicine bag (Kaitlyn and Julia's ADHD pills, Kaitlyn's inhaler, Sakura's sleeping pills, Sakura's headache pills, and Hinamori's temper control pills), her laptop, and her favourite pillow and blanket set.

Sakura, Hinamori, and Kenydi started pulling suitcases into the back of Sakura's red mega cab dodge pickup. They had decided to take Sakura's truck, because the only two who had their own cars were Sakura and Kenydi, and Kenydi drove a tiny, two-seater South Korean electric car. It could hardly fit two comfortably, let alone eight people and six suitcases. Gin, Grimmjow, Sakura, Kaitlyn, Hinamori, Marie, Julia, and Kenydi all hopped in. Gin and Grimmjow sat on the floor, Sakura sat in the front passenger seat, and Hinamori, Marie, Kenydi, Kaitlyn, and Julia sat closely in the back seat. Gin opened a Garganta from within the truck, and Sakura revved the engine. They were off.


	2. Episode 2

Sakura made the widest turn in the history of wide turns, sending Marie, Hinamori, Kaitlyn, Julia, Kenydi, Gin, and Grimmjow flying into the truck wall.

Hey, watch it!" Hinamori yelled from the front passenger seat.

"Watch your mouth, Tsukiwara!" Sakura made another wide turn, sending everyone flying into the _other_ wall. Kaitlyn slid off the seat, and landed in Gin's lap. Not that she minded. (Apparently Sakura didn't have any freaking seatbelts in her truck)

Sakura could finally see the end of the Garganta, and before she knew it, her snow tires were spinning aimlessly on the sand. She cut the engine.

"All right, bakas. We're here." She opened the child-proof locks on the doors. Like that would stop a soul reaper, an arrancar, 3 braniacs, and 2 ADHD-hyper-attack prone weirdoes, but whatever. They all hopped out of the truck. Julia began to make sand-angels, Marie searched the medicine bag for Kaitlyn's inhaler because she was scared Kaitlyn would have an asthma attack because she wasn't used to the air quality, Hinamori took pictures on her phone because her sisters wouldn't believe her without proof, Kenydi pondered what the food was like in Hueco Mundo (leave it to Kenydi to think about food), Grimmjow sat on a dune being the sexy beast he is, and Gin fixed his hair with Kenydi's travel mirror.

"Alright, back in the truck, everyone. We've got a long way to go if we ever want to get to Los Noches. We're not going to make it if we sit around looking sexy the way Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Uryu, Renji, and Orihime do in opening 12." Kaitlyn clapped her hands. As the co-leader, she tried to keep her cool, despite how cool the situation was.

After an hour of going around in circles and a failed battle with Runuganga, the finally made it to the palace.

"Damn it's huge." Was all Hinamori said, for once.

"Home sweet home!" Gin ran in the front doors, followed by everyone else. "Hey, Captain Aizen! I brought some friends, I hope you don't mind!" Gin dragged them all into a room, which turned out to be a hall. On top of a pillar was none other than Aizen himself. And of course Szayelapporo.

**A/N: **_**Hey, my peeps! Another hectic chapter up! BTW, Tsukiwara is Hinamori's last name, if you didn't guess. So. I'll see ya la'er! **_

_**Song(s)listened to while writing this epic chapter: Dancing Samurai by Kamui Gakupo (The vid is so adorable X3), Madness of Duke Venomania (also by Kamui Gakupo lol), and Go Google it by Megurine Luka and Kamui Gakupo. Damn, I'm on a Gakupo spree XD! I also listened to Levan Polkka, lol.**_


	3. Episode 3

Kaitlyn suddenly started running around the room at full tilt, causing Aizen and Szayelapporo to stare at her blankly like they'd never seen a clown before and they were dragged to the carnival. Hinamori and Sakura tackled her, allowing Marie to force a bright purple liquid down Kaitlyn's throat. She started spasming as Hinamori and Sakura dragged her off down the hall.

"I'm terribly sorry about that, Sosuke. It seems like she didn't take her medicine this morning." Marie apologized, bowing. She dug through the leather medicine bag and pulled out a bottle of motrin, just as Sakura began to moan. Kenydi also began to moan. Marie tossed her a box of gravol, because she knew Kenydi got carsick easily.

"Damn, she's got everythin' in tha' bag." Gin said.

"And who exactly _are _you people?" Aizen asked quizically.

"Well, I'm Marie Ruruka, this is Sakura Endoftheworld, this here is Hinamori Tsukiwara, this is Kenydi Hyang, the cute girl with the bunny ears is Julia Hu, and the girl passed out in the other room is Kaitlyn Oddie."

"Well. Please join me for tea and explain how much you know and why."

After everyone was in the hall with tea and the hardest muffins you can imagine (obviously Ulquiorra baked them because they were _green_), Szayelapporo had stalked off the corridor. He stood over the bed Kaitlyn was laying on, tapping his chin.

"What a perfect specimen..."

Marie and Kenydi fought with their muffins, Kenydi even going as far to use a chain saw she found underneath the table. Hinamori passed out from too much alcohol, because Aizen, being the sneaky bugger he is, put brandy in the tea.

"I find it offensive that you reflect so much repulsion to my tea. This is how everyone drinks it here." Aizen said, in his evil voice.

"You could get drunk with just one cup!" Kenydi and Marie yelled in unison. Unfortunately, Julia's ADHD pills failed due to the brandy (or something), and she began a 'Thing 1 and Thing 2 Hyper run' as Marie called it.

"God damn it!" Sakura and Kenydi began to chase the little girl as fast as they possibly could. They almost tackled her, but the sneaky rabbit escaped. She took off down a random hallway.

"Oh well. She'll be back." Sakura concluded, slumping back into her chair.

**A/N: **_**Ha ha, another chapter down! -Sakura-chan**_


	4. Episode 4

With the insane thought that somebody was watching her, Kaitlyn snapped up straight. Szayelapporo stumbled backwards.

"Hey, you! She yelled at the pink haired man on the floor. "Were you perving on me?! You didn't do anything weird to me while I was sleeping, did you?!"

"N-no! Of course not!"

"That's exactly what you would say if you did!" Gin bust in the room, picked up Szayelapporo by the collar, and threw him out the door.

"Sorry 'bout 'im. He's a natural perv an' he needs a kick in tha' butt." Gin walked down the hall after closing the door.

_Ya know ya like 'er! _Shinso's voice rang in Gin's head.

"Ah, shuddup. Ya know nothin'."

_I know everythin' 'bout ya, so don' tell me I don' know nothin'!_

Hinamori woke up from her drunken stupor.

"Remind us never to give a Japanese 15 year old who can't hold her liquor brandy." Kenydi squinted.

"Ah ha ha!" Aizen laughed, drunkily. Sakura squinted at the bunch of drunken idiots before her.

_What the hell is with these people?!_ She thought. Marie fell asleep, Julia was nowhere to be found, Kaitlyn was in the other room, and Kenydi was attempting to stop Hinamori from pulling Grimmjow's hair out. Gin walked into the room and clapped his hands.

"Alrigh', everyone! Le' go unpack yer bags!" Gin seemed unusally optimistic, and somewhat friendly and...approachable. And for once, he didn't have a creepy and sadistic smile on his face. Everyone started pulling bags out of the back of Sakura's Dodge.

"Kenydi and Julia, go over there. The rest of ya, over there." Grimmjow set Kaitlyn's suitcase in the room Kenydi and Julia were sent to. There was Kaitlyn, on one of the super awesome waterbeds.

"Somehow, I don't think they're treating us like prisoners." Kenydi thought out loud.

"Really? You don't?" Julia asked as she bounced up and down on her bed.

Later, after a delicious dinner, cooked by Tier, a female arrancar invited the six girls into what seemed to be a dressmaking shop.

"Please choose from our collection." She said softly, gesturing towards several racks, filled to the brims with arrancar uniforms. And each one was unique. There were uniforms skimpier than Tier's, and some with more cloth than was on their beds. The girls finally picked out their outfits, were given boots, and invited into the Hogyoku room. At the top of a giant pillar sat Aizen.

"Woah...it's just like in the anime." Kaitlyn mumbled.

**A/N: **_**Hey everyone! Welcome back to another chapter. I haven't been updating in a while because I had my birthday (I'm 17 now!), my school play, homework, and I'm on the decorating comitte for the school dance. Now here's a few pairing spoilers.**_

_**The first one, however obvious it may be, GinXKaitlyn. Gin Likes Kaitlyn, but he doesn't think she likes him back, and Kaitlyn likes Gin, but she doesn't think he likes her back. -_-**_

_**HinamoriXGrimmjow**_

_**KenydiXSzayelapporo**_

_**MarieXAizen**_

_**SakuraXUlquiorra (sorry, all you Ulquihime fans! I'm pro-UryuXOrihime ^^ and I sorta kinda maybe like Ulquiorra)**_

_**JuliaXLuppi (ha ha ha couldn't help mahself! Sorry, Julia!)**_

_**I listened to Karitsu no Dorei by Noriaki Sugiyama, Uryu's voice actor. It's the character song for Will from Black Butler, but it's a good song, I suggest you look it up.**_


	5. Episode 5: Christmas Special

_A/N: I am sooooo soooooo soooooo sorry I've been MIA forever. To make it up to you, I have a Christmas special, Valentine's day special, and a new chapter. Hope you're not too mad and this makes it up! On with the show! ~Sakura-chan_

"Hey, guys?" Hinamori asked when all the girls were seated around the table.

"What is it?"

"Do you think we should send Christmas cards to our families? Or at least let them know we're alright?"

"Oh, crap! My mom's going to have a fit! This sucks, she's going to kill me!" Kaitlyn exclaimed, running around the room nervously.

"Calm down, just tell her you went on a camping trip with us and forgot to tell her."

"In December?!"

"Yup. People do it all the time."

"I'll tell her we went to Cuba or something..."

~Le timeskip brought to you by Chappy the Rabbit~

"Hey everyone! Look wha' I brought!" Gin exclaimeed cheerfully.

"Whoa! A Christmas tree!" Sakura gasped as she and the other girls popped into the room.

"Yup! And we have ornaments to decorate it with!" Gin handed the girls boxes of breakable china ornaments, except for Julia who he handed some beaded garland. (Good riddance)

After a while, the tree was expertly decorated. Gin and the girls stood back to admire their work, just as Aizen walked in.

"Gin, what is this?"

"A Christmas tree, Cap'n Aizen."

"What is this 'Christmas tree'?"

"In the world of the living, we have this holiday called Christmas," Marie explained. "You give presents to others and spend time with your famillies. You decorate a pine tree with garland and ornaments and you put your presents for others underneath it."

"Seems pointless, but you can keep it up if you wish." Aizen stalked off to the Hogyoku room. Julia danced around the room in joy.

"Hey, Gin?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to do about the presents?"

"Why don't we go on a shopping trip to the world of the living?" Marie smiled.

"Sounds great, whaddya think Cap'n Aizen?"

"Whatever..do as you wish." Everyone piled into Sakura's truck again, and they were off. Off for Christmas presents!

When they arrived in the world of the living, they headed straight for the mall. Of course, they went to the anime store first.

~Le Another Time-Skip brought to you by KON~

"Well, I think that should do it." Kaitlyn sighed, piling her shopping bags into the back of Sakura's truck. Once the back was completely full of bags, they sat down in their usual spots and sped off into the Garganta, death-gripping the seats (Sakura: Because, like I said before, my truck doesn't have any god damned seatbelts .). They arrived back at Los Noches a half hour later, and went to different rooms to wrap their presents. When they were finished, there had to be a hundred some presents under the tree. (Sakura: 133 to be exact. Because I used a calculator :D) Julia began to fiddle on her iPod, until she realized the date.

"GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS!"

"What?!" Hinamori didn't appear to be in the mood for Julia's antics.

"It's Christmas eve! That means we gotta put out the milk and cookies or Santa won't come!"

"Y'know, Santa doesn't ex-" Kaitlyn slapped her hand over Hinamori's mouth.

"That's right, Julia. Why don't you go get the milk and cookies and we'll wait here." Marie smiled, sending Julia in the direction of the kitchen.

Once Julia had set the milk and cookies out on one of Luppi's decorative Christmas plates, they all headed to bed. (Sakura: And they dreamed of sugar plums! Nah, this is anything but the Night Before Christmas xD)

Before they knew it, it was Christmas morning. They were awoken by an over-excited Julia, bouncing up and down on their beds. They went into the main room and sat around the Christmas tree, passing around presents. They all enjoyed their presents, and spent the rest of the day playing around with them.

**A/N: **_**And there we go! I'll start working on the Valentine's Special right away! I hope you're not too mad at me. ~Sakura-chan**_


	6. Episode 6

**A/N: **_**Soooo, I decided to skip the Valentine's special. DON'T HATE MEH! Anyways, all Hell's gonna break loose in this chapter. I think. I seriously don't know what's gonna happen considering I write these Author's Notes before the actual chapter, sooooo...yeah. Anyways, on with the show! ~Sakura-chan**_

"WHAT THE ACTUAL ~BLEEP~ HAVE YOU DONE TO MY ~BLEEP~ LAPTOP YOU ~BLEEP~ ~BLEEP~FACE! I'M GOING TO ~BLEEP~ KILL YOU RIGHT ~BLEEP~ NOW!"

"I didn't do anything!" Julia was curled in the fetal position in the corner of Los Noches' dining room.

"YES YOU ~BLEEP~ DID YOU ~BLEEP~ RETARD! I SWEAR TO ~BLEEP~ GOD THAT YOU ~BLEEP~ MY LAPTOP THE ~BLEEP~ UP SO YOU'RE ~BLEEP~ IN FOR IT!"

"Hinamori, calm the ~bleep~ down!" Sakura threw a small, rubber ball at Hinamori's head. "I saw Szayelapporo ~bleep~ with it, so Julia had nothing to do with it." Kaitlyn clicked on the mouse of Hinamori's red and black laptop. Nothing. She tried a couple more times to get into it, with no luck.

"I think I know how we can get back at Szayelapporo," Kaitlyn pulled out her own blue laptop, quickly unlocking it and opening her files which were guarded by a heavy firewall so the files couldn't damage the rest of her computer. What were these files? Viruses. Viruses that could be sent with their specified access code and the press of a button. Kaitlyn being the computer whiz she is had many viruses, from viruses that spied on you to viruses that gave you full access to someone else's computer to viruses that destroyed said person's entire computer. "So...what do you want me to do to his computer system?"

"~BLEEP~ DESTROY THE ~BLEEP~ THING! HE ~BLEEP~ DESERVES IT, THE ~BLEEP~ ~BLEEP~HOLE!"

"Alright then," Kaitlyn tapped a few number keys, Szayelapporo's IP Adress, and the enter key. "Virus sent. Commence screaming in three, two, one..."

"WHO THE HELL SENT ME A VIRUS?!" Szayelapporo stormed into the room. Kaitlyn slid back her chair, grabbed her laptop, and sprinted down the hall. "GET THE ~BLEEP~ BACK HERE, YOU!"

"Hey guys, what's u-" Kenydi stopped in her tracks, staring as Szayelapporo and Kaitlyn ran off. "I don't even want to know." She handed out the donuts she had on her tray before sitting down with her own honey glazed donut.

"Guys, I need to get back into the house and get my extra laptop." Hinamori said with her mouth full of Boston cream donut.

"I guess we'll go tomorrow, seeing as it's pretty late..."

~LE SOMEWHERE ELSE IN LOS NOCHES~

"I don't think *huff* he'll find me *huff* in here..." Kaitlyn said shutting the door to the room she was in. "C-*huff*crap...runnning *huff* was a bad idea.." Kaitlyn panted before blacking out on the hard white floor.


End file.
